


Guess The Snack

by frostfire95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Short One Shot, game night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire95/pseuds/frostfire95
Summary: Game night. Again. The best night of the week if you ask Kara. Especially now that Lena has started showing up regularly and actively participating. She never thought there'd be anyone besides her sister to dominate at Pictionary with. But Lena just seemed to get her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 432





	Guess The Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Random ideas apparently like to pop into my head at the most random times. No idea where this even came from, but here we are. We try not to judge what my brain comes up with at 5 in the morning when it should be sleeping

"No! No, no, no! That's not fair! You guys have like some secret sister language that lets you communicate the answers!" Nia threw a piece of popcorn at Alex, knowing full well Kara would duck out of the way.

"It's not cheating if it works. You're just jealous because you and Brainy are doing so bad. And besides, anyone could tell that this is a planet." Alex waved around Kara's little slip of paper.

"It's a circle with another circle in it. How is that obviously a planet?" Kelly took the paper, staring at it.

"It's Jupiter." Kara and Lena said at the same time. Kara smiled. Lena turned a little red and focused back on the scribbles on her own paper.

"See. Lena gets it. Well done Kara, that perfect drawing just won us the game. What's next?"

"Well, whatever it is, you and Kara are not going to be on the same team."

"You and J'onn aren't allowed either. You're covert DEO codes are basically cheat codes."

"Nia, just because you lose doesn't mean we're cheating. Maybe you're just bad at these. It's alright though. I'm sure it's just a generation thing. But don't worry. I'm sure Kelly will be more than happy to be my partner."

"Of course. So what's next? What other games are in Closet Danvers? There's gotta be some we haven't played before." Kara stood up, floating easily over the dishes spread around. So much easier than trying to walk around them. And such a relief to be able to do with Lena around. That was something she should've done a long time ago. She opened the closet and looked in the back corner.

"What's the verdict? Have we run you out?"

"Umm, technically no. But the only games left in here are for kids. Chutes and Ladders, Sorry, Candyland. You get the picture."

"Why are there so many kid games in there?"

"Because when Cat finally let me babysit Carter again I panicked and got whatever games I could find. But he was just fine reading, so I kind of forgot about them. So? Anyone want to give their childhood a visit?"

"I think we should leave Sorry! out of this. It can get violent. That and Uno. Just bad ideas. Especially with a Kryptonian who can throw a table out a window when you hit her with three draw fours."

"That was against the official Uno rules and you know it Alex! House rules don't apply if you're not in the house they were made in. And I only shoved the table. It never went through a window. Give me some credit."

"So what? We calling it for the night? Or making an emergency run to the game store?"

"I have an idea." Lena said, raising her hand just a little.

"We're all ears Lena." J'onn responded first.

"Yes Lena. Your ideas haven't steered us wrong yet." Brainy picked up his pizza. His favorite part of the night.

"Um, well it's simple. And everyone plays on their own. No teams, no possibility of cheating."

"Then we're doing it. Explain the rules to whatever you're thinking and let's get this moving along."

"We take turns giving Kara random snacks. Whatever combination of the food we've got lying around here. See how well she can figure it out with her super senses."

"Hear that Kara? You're our perfect garbage disposal. I say proceed! I want to see if there's any combination that could stop even you."

"I'd say I'm offended, but I'm intrigued with what you guys can come up with. So fine. How do we go about scoring and winning? First person to stump me wins?"

"More or less, yes." Lena was fidgeting again, but seemed pleased with herself, "We can award points for creativity, but the main idea is to give you something you can't guess correctly."

"Easy enough. Who's first? I've only had three slices of pizza and am feeling snacky." Instead of taking the spot next to her sister again, she sat on the floor beside Lena, who for some reason seemed to hate sitting on furniture of any sort.

"Me, me, me!" Nia was practically bouncing out of her chair.

"Damn Nia. Patience you superpowered weirdo. How can you already have an idea?"

"I've got all sorts of random snack things going through my brain all day. When I'm not dreaming up some prophecy or helpful crime fighting techniques, it's usually dancing breakfast burritos or donuts doing the tango. Food is my life. It's why Kara and I get along so well." Alex stared at Nia for a second before just shaking her head and moving on.

"Okay. That can be something our local therapist can dive in to if she wants at a later date. Or maybe recommend someone, because I feel like that's not normal."

"You'd be surprised how many people dream about food. I think it's perfectly healthy Nia."

"Take that Danvers. Now, Kara. My mentor at both CatCo and in the world of superhero-ing. The big sister I wish I had gotten. Close your eyes and let's see if I can make you sick."

"That is not the goal here Nia Nal! Alex, you won't let her try and poison me will you?"

"It's funny that you think I'm not going to try it too."

"What?" She looked back and forth between them, regretting her acceptance already.

"Don't worry Kara, I'll keep an eye on them." Lena set her hand on Kara's arm, throwing her patented Luthor glare at the two troublemakers.

"At least I can trust someone. Alright. Fine. Bring it on." Nia cheered and stood up. Kara closed her eyes, waiting patiently. She did her best to not listen to where everyone was moving around to. She knew where each food was and that would've just taken all the fun out of it. She focused on Lena beside her instead. Her calm, steady, completely at ease breathing.

The first few attempts to stump her just failed miserably.

"Kelly, did you just roll a mozzarella stick in a piece of pizza? Because that is genius and I would like six more of them."

"Unlike the psycho child and my apparently psycho girlfriend, I am not trying to poison you. Seemed like a pretty safe combination." Kara opened her eyes and took a drink of water. Kelly shrugged and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Look, I never got the chance to mess with her like this as a kid. Mom wouldn't let me."

"Because I was a traumatized teenager! There was no need to pile on even more. And Eliza understood that. Okay, before someone else goes, can I take a brief intermission to brush my teeth? Chocolate and garlic aren't the best aftertastes to mix together. Especially with super senses." The water was only doing so much.

"Sure. We need to come up with some more clever ideas anyways." Alex had the nerve to motion to the list she'd been making.

"Lena has a suggestion if you're all willing to hear it." J'onn wouldn't have said that if Lena hadn't mentally said it was alright. Now Kara was curious. But she'd figure it out soon enough. She stood up slowly, not having noticed that Lena had linked her arm through hers.

"Yes! Please, let the genius up next. Because our twelfth level intellect over there failed miserably. I mean really Brainy? A potsticker covered in ranch? Real creative." Kara left them to bicker, tuning them out so she didn't hear Lena's idea. The combination of snacks really wasn't bothering her all that much. They were certainly different textures than she was used to, but she loved Earth food. She had yet to come across something she didn't really enjoy. Except kale. That was just not good. But she'd tried it on more than one occasion because Lena had asked her to. And she'd tried to like, she really had. But it was the one thing she couldn't do. It was almost more effective than Kryptonite when it came to getting her away from something. Though it was green. And Kal wasn't exactly a huge fan of it either. Totally the same as Kryptonite.

She spat out the mouthwash, wanting to start the next round with a clear pallet. She walked back into the living room where everyone was being suspiciously quiet. That was never a good sign. They all looked okay though. Extremely pleased, but otherwise the same as when she'd walked out. Lena's idea must have been quite something then. Nia was bouncing in place again, failing at suppressing a smile. Alex had stretched out some, an arm around Kelly's shoulders, smiling too. Because that wasn't terrifying.

"How bad is this going to be?" She asked, sitting on the table, because why not.

"I think it's going to surprise you." Brainy said.

"Definitely don't think you'll be expecting it." Alex was still grinning. It wasn't a sneaky grin though. She looked genuinely happy. Kara sighed and looked at Lena. She'd stood up as well and was waiting patiently, only messing with her sleeves a little bit. She trusted her. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be bad. It couldn't be if it was coming from Lena.

"Okay. Do your worst Luthor. The fate of this Super is in your hands now." She closed her eyes and waited. She had to find a different thing to focus on while Lena moved around. It was harder than she anticipated. Couldn't listen to Lena's breathing, footsteps, or heartbeat. Had to be sure her nose didn't follow the subtle hint of her clothes or shampoo. She'd been doing so good at not cheating. So she tuned her senses outside. To the sounds of the city. Not all of them, because an errant siren would ruin everything, just outside her building. There was a family going for a walk before it started cooling off. And the pigeons on the roof sounded like they were quite content with their home.

Everything snapped back to her living room when she felt Lena step right in front of her. She wanted to open her eyes, just to see the familiar green ones looking back at her, but no. She couldn't yet. But she was focused on Lena now. Everything about her was hard to miss when she was this close. Alex was the only other person she knew this well. The only other person she could find in a stadium full of look-alikes.

Her curiosity changed to confusion when Lena hesitantly put her hand on Kara's cheek. She felt the air in front of her face shift and felt Lena's breath tickle her nose. She was nervous. That was easy enough to pick up on. She didn't get a chance to wonder why before Lena leaned forward and kissed her.

Not even a heartbeat passed before she kissed her back, pulling her a little bit closer. Thank Rao she had decided to brush her teeth. She was kissing Lena Luthor. She hadn't realized that was something she'd even wanted to do until it was happening. Her lips were warm and tasted a little bit like pizza at the moment, so basically perfect. She brought her hands up to rest on Lena's waist.

It was the cheering in the background that reminded her that it wasn't just the two of them. Lena pulled away a little bit, laughing. Kara opened her eyes, beaming. Lena's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were a little red, but she was smiling too.

"Lena, I think you broke her. I don't think I've seen her with a grin that big. Not even when she discovered marshmallows could go on ice cream."

"It was a brilliant idea Lena. Truly remarkable." Brainy had a knowing look on his face. The one he got when something happened that lined up with history. Something he wasn't supposed to tell them about.

"Smoother than Skippy peanut butter." Nia added.

"I think it's safe to say we all lost. But it is truly an honor to lose to such a masterfully thought out play." Kelly held up her glass, mock saluting Lena. Lena started to move over to sit back down, but that wasn't happening. Not yet. Kara laced their fingers together and gently pulled Lena back, making room for her to sit beside her.

"Oh, you all failed miserably. But this is why we have more than one game. Alex. It's time for Uno. And not just any Uno. We're bringing out the big guns."

"Oh Kara, you don't have it do you? I thought it broke."

"It did. I replaced it. Uno Attack! Teams. I'll explain how it works once we get it set up. You're with me on this right?" She turned to Lena, who hadn't stopped smiling.

"Always." She squeezed their entwined fingers a little. That was more than enough for Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Lena is the superior snack


End file.
